


I'm inspired!

by testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	I'm inspired!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes? No?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241003) by [testy3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy3/pseuds/testy3). 



dfsgfdjgfjghkjhkhj


End file.
